


Be My Baby

by HolyTrinity



Category: After School (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity





	Be My Baby

Jinah tapped her fingers on her desk, a small frown on her lips. In front of her, a poor lowerclassman seemed to be nearly pissing himself as he offered her some bread. It was a pretty annoying experience really. Especially considering Jinah didn't even like banana. She was sure it was quite humiliating for the boy, especially considering he was getting glared at from the other boys in the classroom.

"I'm allergic to bananas," Jinah said, meeting the boy's gaze. His eyes widened and he stared at the artificially flavored pastry as if it'd done something to him. If anything, he should be way more introspective. Some snickers errupted amongst the upperclassmen, but Jinah didn't care. She honestly just wanted the day to be over with despite it having just started a few hours ago.

Valentine's Day sucked sometimes.

"Oh, what do we have here?" a voice drawled before Jinah could dismiss the boy. Jinah recognized the voice, of course she did, and she felt a shiver go down her spine and she may have sat up a little straighter.

Heads turned towards the back entrance of the room where one Park Sooyoung was standing. Sooyoung, who went by Lizzy, was leaning against the sliding door. There was an amused glint in her eye and a dangerous tilt to her lips and she was looking dead at the lowerclassman standing in front of Jinah's desk.

When no answer was forthcoming, Lizzy tsked and pushed herself away from the door. Jinah took in her outfit as Lizzy stalked closer. Their school was a uniform school, so naturally Lizzy was wearing the uniform, except she was wearing a jacket that definitely didn't belong. It looked well-worn but still fashionable with chains all over.  
Lizzy's long black hair was down today, with a simple hairband that had a black bow on it, tilted to the side. Her pink lipstick seemed to pop surrounded by all the dark colors.

Lizzy was also wearing a collar, a black one with a black brooch on it. She was wearing several rings, all of which were silver, and earrings that matched. To top it off, she was wearing black combat boots. Overall, she looked pretty damn intimidating.

Lizzy stopped when she was standing in front of the boy. She looked him over, taking in how he was nearly sweating by now. He looked so nervous, Jinah was surprised he hadn't passed out or ran off by now. Lizzy looked at the pastry he was holding, one perfectly manicured brow rising.

"What's this? Bread?" Lizzy asked, taking it from him.

"That's for-" the boy began, cutting himself off when Lizzy glared at him. She looked the packaging over before tsking again, shaking her head.

"Yah, freshman, didn't you know? Nana's allergic to bananas. You trynna kill her?" Lizzy asked, slipping into dialect despite them being in Seoul. She was, without a doubt, a Busan girl to her core.

"I, I didn't know Jinah-ssi was allergic," the boy said, eyes lowered. Lizzy snorted.

"Well, now you know. Wanna know something else?" Lizzy asked. The boy hesitated, but it was obvious the question was rhetorical. When he nodded, Lizzy smirked and lifted her hand, curling her pointer finger towards herself. The boy leaned in, cautious but too scared not to. Whatever she said made the boy turn sickly pale and Jinah's brows rose, curious as to what she said.

"Do we understand each other?" Lizzy asked softly after she'd pulled away. The boy nodded, eyes wider than what Jinah thought possible.

"Good, then scram. You caught me in a festive mood," Lizzy said, waving her hand in a dismissive manner. The boy scrambled quickly, the sounds of laughter following him out.

When he was gone, Lizzy rolled her eyes and looked down at the bread. She turned to look at Jinah who had, admittedly, been watching her the entire time.

"I'll take this as payment, Jinah," Lizzy said, taking Jinah's silence as an agreement. She patted Jinah's desk lightly before moving to take the seat behind her. Jinah could hear Lizzy opening up the pastry behind her, and she turned around so she could see the younger. Lizzy was in fact opening the pastry, and she glanced up upon seeing Jinah's hair leave her field of vision.

"That's mine," Jinah said, pointing at the pastry. Lizzy paused, looking up. Her expression was challenging.

"Is it now?" she asked.

"Yes," Jinah replied.

"Well, seeing as I saved you from having a boy pass out in front of your desk, I think I deserve this banana bread," Lizzy said, smirking. Jinah ran fingers through her hair, curling some of it around her finger. Lizzy's gaze followed the movement for a moment before focusing on Jinah's face again.

"What? You think I'm some damsel in distress?" Jinah asked, her voice sugary sweet. Lizzy scoffed.

"Please, you're a cold, frigid bitch, I was honestly just saving that boy's poor self-esteem from being destroyed by you," Lizzy said, dismissing Jinah by lifting the pastry and biting into it. Jinah watched her for a long moment, her lips almost curling down into a frown. Instead of doing so, she turned to face the front. The teacher walked in mere moments later so Jinah found herself being distracted.

That didn't stop her from thinking about how Lizzy's mouth formed her name.

 

Jinah didn't get the chance to talk to Lizzy again until after school. She was actually Lizzy's tutor. She found the younger girl in the library, already sitting at a table. She had her feet up on it, her clunky boots taking up quite a bit of space. Surprisingly, there wasn't any dirt on the table or her shoes. Lizzy was going through her phone, so Jinah took it from her.

"Yah," Lizzy growled, but her phone was already disappearing into Jinah's purse.

"You know what happens when I see your phone," Jinah replied, "Now, feet off the table," Jinah ordered. Lizzy glared at her for a moment before complying.

"So, what are we doing today?" Jinah asked. Lizzy sighed and shifted over, grabbing her backpack. She found whatever she was looking for, and placed the book on the table.

"Mr. Gong is getting on my ass about these equations, like I'll need them in the future," Lizzy groused, flicking her hair behind her shoulder. Jinah was a little distracted by the movement, but got back on track before Lizzy could notice. Hopefully.

"Alright, well, let's get started," Jinah said, grabbing the book. Lizzy sighed again, sounding extremely put out, but she didn't complain. Jinah would call that some serious progress.

The two of them did several problems before Lizzy tapped and just slumped down onto the table.

"I can't do it, strike me now. I'm never going to use these problems, ever. Not even as an accountant," Lizzy complained to the table. Jinah really wanted to just reach over and run her fingers through Lizzy's silky hair, but she held herself back. Damn holiday was getting to her.

"Hey, we just have three more to go," Jinah said, voice soft. Lizzy made a noise similar to that of a whale and made no moves to sit up. Jinah laughed a little.

"How about this, if you finish these problems, I'll give you some of the treats I got today," Jinah said. Immediately, Lizzy sat up, dark eyes glittering.

"Deal. Bring it on math," Lizzy said, actually cracking her knuckles. That actually did something for Jinah and she forced herself to stay on track. Things hadn't always been like this. Actually, she'd lived up to her title of Ice Princess until several months ago when Lizzy transferred over from Busan.

Jinah had seen her around, even had class with her, but they only started actually interacting when they were put on the same team for volleyball and basically decimated the other team. After that, they'd acknowledged each other's presence and Jinah acknowledged her attraction towards the transfer student. Jinah had ended up tutoring her but it was mostly because Lizzy was lazy towards school, the girl was pretty damn smart when she actually acted on it.

And now, here she was, basically in love with a girl who thought she had a heart made of ice. Before Lizzy stormed into her life with those clunky boots, Jinah would agree with that diagnostic, however, she knows now, mid-Sooyoung exposure, that Jinah's heart works perfectly fine. Unless, that is, Lizzy's nearby. Then, her heart turns into Thumper and beats like it wants to exit her chest cavity and fly into Lizzy's hands.

However, Jinah keeps all that on lockdown and finishes up the last equation with Lizzy. The girl is practically ecstatic about it, immediately making 'gimme' hands towards Jinah. Jinah laughs a little and reaches into her backpack, pulling out the snacks. Lizzy notices the large amount of banana flavored things pushed her way.

"Nana," Lizzy said, using the nickname only a select few can use. Jinah looked up, curious.

"Why are all these banana flavored?" Lizzy asked.

"What? I thought that was your favorite?" Jinah asked, confused.

"It is," Lizzy said, a small smile forming on her lips. Once Jinah realized she'd actually said that, she felt herself blushing.

"How'd you know it was my favorite?" Lizzy asked, a glint in her eye Jinah's never seen before. She finds herself flushing even more from it.

"I pay attention," Jinah said, sounding as indignant as possible. Lizzy doesn't believe it for a second. Instead, she grins a little, reaching into her backpack and pulls out a bag. It's purple, Jinah's favorite color, and pushes it towards her.

Confused, Jinah takes it and slowly opens it. She's quite surprised to find a white teddy bear there with a heart in its hands. The heart says "Be My Baby" and behind it, there's a heart shaped box with candies that are all Jinah's favorite. Wide eyed, she stares at Lizzy. Lizzy, surprisingly, looks a little nervous.

"You like me?" Jinah asked.

"What? You think I scare those other kids off for fun?" Lizzy demanded, her little smile growing a little.

"Okay," Jinah said, confusing the younger.

"What?" she asked, tilting her head. Jinah turns the bear around so Lizzy can see the heart.

"Okay," Jinah said again and Lizzy's eyes lit up.

"Oh thank goodness. I seriously thought I was reading the signals wrong," Lizzy said, seeming quite relieved.

"I thought you thought I was a cold bitch," Jinah replied.

"Actually, it was cold frigid bitch, but I like that," Lizzy said, a grin on her face. All Jinah could do was laugh.


End file.
